


Wine and Memories

by DanteVonJinx



Category: Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Dating Spider-Man, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heartache, Heartbreak, One Shot, Post-Break Up, Yen doesn't know Spider-Man's Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanteVonJinx/pseuds/DanteVonJinx
Summary: Yen was dating Spider-Man without knowing his secret identity and they were both ok with it. That is until Doc Ock kidnapped her, putting her life in danger. Peter couldn't live with the fact that he almost lost Yen and he blamed it on himself.That was 4 months ago, now Yen is drinking alone at the ledge of her rooftop, high above the city streets of New York. Reminiscing the memories of her ex-boyfriend.This is a one shot telling the story of the post-break up of Spider-Man and Yen.
Relationships: Spider-Man/OC, Spider-Man/Original Character
Kudos: 1





	Wine and Memories

**Author's Note:**

> It's been YEARS since I've written a fanfic so forgive me if it's off. I do welcome comments that can help me improve! 
> 
> TLDR; Yen's full name is Yennefer. I really like the name when I was playing Witcher and became obsessed with it. So I gave this name to the female character of this story. 
> 
> and.. I wrote this during my lunch break at work. It just came to me and I'm feeling hella angsty. Enjoy!

Her legs swung back and forth lazily as she sat on the side of the roof, admiring the night view before her, taking in the beauty of the lights and buildings of New York City. 

She took a gulp of wine straight from the bottle, hoping to drink her heartache away. It would’ve been their first anniversary but they broke up 4 months ago. She doesn’t fully blame him, she understands why he had to initiate it even if it was hard for both him and her to endure. 

It’s for the best, she remember him saying.

She closed her eyes, drowning out the city sounds beneath her as she replayed the awful memory that she couldn’t let go. 

* * *

_“I won’t be seeing you anymore.” He said._

_“What? Are you going somewhere?” Yen asked anxiously, hoping he doesn’t mean to break up._

_“No, I mean I’m breaking up with you...” he added with strain in his voice._

_“Why? Octavius kidnapping me wasn’t your fault! You did all you could to save me and you did! I’m alive, right here with you. If you’re worried about me I can take care of myself and-“ she rambled on until he cut her off._

_“You were in this mess because of me, you’re hurt and you almost lost your life because of me!” His voice louder with each word leaving his mouth._

_Yennefer was speechless, all she could do was stare at her supposed boyfriend, unable to read his face through the red mask. Her eyes started to tear._

_The silence was becoming unbearable with neither of them speaking._

_She opened her mouth to argue-_

_“I can’t be with you knowing that you’ll be in danger at any given moment.” He interrupted again, his voice soft and sorrowful._

_“I can’t stop worrying what if one day, I can’t make it in time and I lose you to some maniac who’s out to get me.” He paused and sighed heavily before continuing._

_“I won’t be able to live with myself knowing you’re gone because of me.” His voice shaking as he spoke, looking away from her._

_Yen tried to reach for him but he stepped away from her touch, creating a gap, a void between them. That one step was enough to make Yen’s heartache, a force squeezing her heart, her lungs tight as it became harder to breath._

_For once Spider-Man was glad that he had his mask on with her around, it helped hide away the pain on his face, that he could never cover with a poker face knowing how much he’s hurting her._

_He finally spoke, “It’s for the best.” Before leaping off the building and webbed away, swinging into the distance._

_Yen watched, standing alone on the roof, as her now ex-boyfriend leaves. Her knees gave out and she landed on the cold concrete floor and started to sob uncontrollably._

* * *

A tear escaped down her flushed cheek, Yen shook the sad memories away and started to chug the wine bottle. Hoping it the alcohol would numb her pain. 

It felt like an hour had passed, with Yen feeling more drowsy and numb. The feeling she came to be acquainted with whenever she feels down. 

“You know alcohol and heights don’t go well together right?” An all too familiar voice said.

A dark figure landed on the roof behind her with a thud, she heard it approach her closer with each step. She spun her head to find the source of the voice too fast, causing her to feel a tad bit dizzy.

Her blurred vision caught sight of a figure in red and blue, she could make out the white spider symbol sprawled across the middle. Her chest felt weird, was it her heart aching or was it skipping a beat? It must be the wine that she feels like this. 

“Heyyyyy, Spidey!” She slurred her words. “What’cha doing here, buddy?” 

She swore she heard a muffled chuckle from the web slinger as he stood there, watching how drunk she’s become. 

Yen attempted to stand up to face the man she once loved, nay, still love but her balance was off no thanks to the alcohol and she lost her footing. She tumbled backwards and felt her body lean towards the edge of the building.

It kinda feels like floating, she thought quietly to herself; not realizing the danger she was in.

Her absent minded thoughts were then interrupted by a “twip” sound and the next thing she knew, she felt her light-weighted body yanked forward and she landed into a pair of strong arms. 

Yen’s eyes fluttered open, vision still blurry. A pair of white triangles with black outlines stared back at her. 

Relieve washed over Spider-Man as he held Yen in his arms, watching her almost fall off the ledge practically gave him a heart attack. What if he wasn’t here to catch her? What could’ve happened if she lost her balance and actually fell off the building. His mind frantically overthought every possible bad outcome until a cool hand cupped his masked face, bringing him out of his thoughts. 

He looked down and saw Yen’s face in a shade of red, smiling sadly at him. Her eyes watery as a streak of tear rolled down her right cheek. 

It hurt him to see her in this state. 

“Come on, let’s get you inside.” The web slinger said softly. He stood up with Yen in his arms, carrying her bridal style. 

Yen circled her arms around Spider-Man’s neck, hiding her face at the crook of his neck. She felt the arms carrying squeeze tighter as they moved into the semi-glass house on the rooftop where Yen lived. 

The web slinger unlocked the door to Yen’s rooftop home and walked towards her bedroom, already knowing where it was. He gently laid her down on her well made bed but when he tried to move away, he couldn’t. She wouldn’t let go of her arms circling his neck, making the position he was in a little awkward. 

He tried removing her arms but was met with a stubborn hold. Spider-Man exhaled in defeat and sat down on the smooth sheets. 

Spider-Man lifted his arms, wanting to pull her in for a warm embrace but stopped in his tracks. He can’t, he shouldn’t. It’ll make it harder to leave her afterward. 

“Stay...” Yen whispered. 

The way she said it pulled on every heart string Spider-Man had. All he could do was muttered a inaudible fuck before making his way to the empty space on her bed. He let out a short chuckle realizing Yen still hasn’t let him go.

Yen lay atop him, snuggling into the crevice of his neck. She felt so warmed pressed up against his chest, he missed the feeling of holding her. It brought back so many good memories... but it brought the bad too. His body tensed at the bad thoughts playing inside his until he heard a mewl from Yen. 

He was caught off guard how adorable the sound she made was. He smiled, looking at her sleeping form on top of him. He lifted his mask up till his nose and leaned in closer to plant a kiss on her forehead. 

Maybe... it won’t be so bad after all. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to also point out any mistakes I've made in the comments :) I'll try to edit it as soon as I'm able.


End file.
